The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Borescopes and video scopes used for inspecting visually obscure locations, hereinafter referred to as remote inspection devices, are typically tailored for particular applications. For instance, some remote inspection devices have been tailored for use by plumbers to inspect pipes and drains. Likewise, other types of remote inspection devices have been tailored for use by mechanics to inspect interior compartments of machinery being repaired.
Analog remote inspection devices are known which have hand-held control units using a power source such as a plurality of batteries, with data leads and power lines extending through a flexible cable to a light diffusing/image receiving head. Such devices commonly provide a remote light source to illuminate the area of interest and an imaging device to capture the illuminated image. Images provided by analog signal devices are adequate for many applications, however, where fine image detail is desired digital signal devices can convey greater volumes of data to improve the resolution. To further improve resolution, an increased power light source can also be used, created for example by increasing a quantity of light emitting components. However, increasing the quantity of light emitting components can introduce focal distortion and/or areas where light is not evenly diffused to illuminate a desired object.